blazingdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiara Masamune
Appearance Kiara has deep blue eyes and black hair with tan skin. She keeps most of her hair in a pony tail.Some of it rests on her shouldders. She normally wears a nice white and red school shirt with a light brown school skirt and socks/shoes. Personality Shes the oppisite of her sister and very nice, though sometimes gets nervous. Shes shy a few times but always tries her best for the guild. She hates fights and tries to use other methods, but when she has to, she will fight with all her heart. History Her sister is Scarlett Masamune, and even though they are members of different guilds now, they still talk. Even though she is older, there roles were reversed in their childhoods. Scarlett always protected her and tried to convience her to join sabertooth with her. They lived by themselves togethor and grew up with a happy childhood. There parents were dead. Magic and abilities She uses Wind/sky and Lightning magic.So she also knows a bit about healing. Lightning blast 1/5~ she focuses Lightning in her hands and hurles it as a blast toward her opponent. Thunderbird and Griffin 1/5~ a combination of both magic. Wings made out of Wind form on her back and are barely visible. They allow her to fly and a tail made out of Lightning forms, she can smack/hit/electrify someone with her tail. This is one of her favorite spells Sky's Breath 1/5~ same thing like Lightning blast except wind Healing Wind 3/5~ she can heal herself or a another person with sky magic Breath of the Weak 3/5~ She can restore her energy or another person with sky magic Spark and Wind 2/5~ '''A ball of each element forms in her hand, she can then turn them into weapons '''Atomic Rotation 1/5~ Static balls surround her and she can use them however she wants or just defend with them Wind Claws 1/5~ fast moving rotates around both her hands in a oval shape.The fast wind acts like blades but wind. This is also one of her most basic moves she uses Storm Shield 2/5~ '''a fusion of both magics. A huge shield appears '''Tornado Valley 3/5~ she can fire many tornados toward her opponent Zues's Bolt 3/5~ '''A lightning bolt forms in her palm and she can shoot it at her opponent at high speed, if it hits, it paralyzes her opponent for a few minutes, it follows her opponent. The bolt is black and more powerful than her other lightningbolt attacks '''Ultimate Tornado 3/5~ A small minature tornado forms in her palm and when she fires it it turns into a F55 tornado but much more powerfull and bigger.Its fast, the wind inside the tornado is even faster. Rain of Sparks 4/5~ Lightning Bolts rain down in the small area shes in. Hurricane Dust 4/5~ The wind around them blows extremely hard, but Kiara can walk freely and doesnt effect her. She can send gusts of painful wind toward her opponent or trap them in a unbtreakable barrier of wind. The wind acts like blades and tears anyone to shreds Static Body 3/5~ Electricity courses through her body. If her opponent physically touches her they can shocked a lot Savage Gust 3/5~ Wind covers her body, making her eyes glow white, the wind blows outward so it helps her greatly in hand to hand combat Fist of Wind and Lighting 4/5~ '''Her fists glows with both magic stored in them. Her punches blows her enemy away and shocks them at the same time '''Sparky 5/5~ her body turns into Lightning, so pphysical attacks cant hit her. This requires her whole concentration. When she activates it, both seals are both sides of her. The area becomes filled with tornadoes and extreme winds, they go after her opponent. She can draw weapons from both elements.This magic only last for a few minutes, and drains a huge amount of her magic power Immense Jumping: Her jumps are very high Increased attack: She has good attack '''Immense speed: '''shes fast like Lightning '''Hand to hand combat: '''shes good at it but not as good as her sister